


Discharge

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, post-main recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally the day of Mizuki being discharged from the hospital and Sly is there to pick him up. Maybe this will be the start of one heck of an adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discharge

**Author's Note:**

> I fell too hard for this ship and I'm not even going to try to get up.   
> This is the first out of two fics that are sort of linked together. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sly knows these past months have been extremely hard for Mizuki; he was there during the worst periods after all. He sneaked in though, obviously. There was no way they were going to let him in during his worst periods, but Sly was dead set on comforting him anyway. 

It paid off, because Sly was now in charge of looking after Mizuki. He was well enough to get out of the hospital now, but he still wasn't completely back on his feet. It hurt Sly to see him like that, but what had been done couldn't be undone. 

He could curse and scream at Scrap all he wanted, but it wasn't going to help anything. If anything, Sly was glad he had Scrap instead of Aoba. He gained control over it years ago, unlike Aoba. 

Well, there was no point dwelling on silly things, he was here to pick up Mizuki and take him to the apartment Noiz had practically shoved him into. The blond idiot didn't even want to take no for an answer, so he just settled down in the apartment. 

Before Sly could even begin to wonder if Mizuki would like the apartment, the familiar mop of dark hair came around a corner. He can't help but smile, even if Mizuki still is rolled around in a wheelchair because his recovery made him very weak. 

When Mizuki and the nurse is in front of him, Sly bends down to greet Mizuki with a little kiss to his forehead. "Hi there sugar plum." When he straightens up again, he can see Mizuki puffing his cheeks out lightly. "Why do you keep calling me that, it's embarrassing." There's a small flush on his dark skin, but he's still smiling. Sly laughs and grins. "Aww, come on now" 

He hums as he rounds the wheelchair and thanks the nurse quietly. "Let's go home now." Sly grabs the handles of the wheelchair and pushes it forward to the entrance of the hospital. 

"Did you sign the discharge papers? Wait, can you even do that?" 

"I can, Mizuki, and I did. Aoba legally made me his brother while I was stuck in Germany with him and Noiz. Which made me become a "real person", so to speak." 

"Oh, okay, good. Wait, how do we get to the apartment from here?" 

"Will you stop fussing? We're going to drive." 

Before Sly can even take another step, Mizuki has his hands on the wheels of the wheelchair, effectively stopping it. "What are you talking about, Sly. You can't drive." Mizuki is almost sure he wants to go back to the hospital bed now. 

"I can drive! Did you think I just sat on my ass while I was in Germany?" There's a clear pout on his face, almost so big that you can hear the pouting when he speaks. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I think you did. You and Noiz sat on your asses, probably." Mizuki's hands aren't budging at all and his voice is somewhat unsteady. 

"Well, Noiz is an assistant at his brother's company so he doesn't exactly have time to sit around with us and Aoba took me out shopping. Idiot finally has a fashion sense. Besides, I started practicing there and I finished here in Tokyo." Sly pouts and moves his hands to Mizuki's chin, leaning his head back gently.

"Besides, you could trust me a bit." Sly grins and presses a small kiss to Mizuki's nose before he starts pushing the wheelchair again. Mizuki can only cross his arms over his chest and huff out a small breath as they head toward the car. He doesn't trust his voice. 

\----------

The car ride to the apartment goes surprisingly smoothly, it almost makes Mizuki more worried. Sly doesn't fail to notice that. "What, you surprised by how well I drive?" He grins but keeps his eyes on the road. 

Mizuki shrugs slightly and looks out the window. "Maybe. Okay, yes, I'm surprised. How did you manage this in under a year?" He turns back to look at Sly and he can't help but feel as if he's really matured since he saw him last time, before all of this happened. 

"It's called practicing to drive with Noiz and Theo. I'm pretty sure they both screamed my ears off while yelling in German." Sly shrugs and drives up the driveway to the apartment. 

Mizuki blinks and looks at him. "Really? Wow..." He still looks bewildered when Sly gets out of the car and gets his wheelchair from the back. 

"Does it make you that surprised? Noiz is a pretty decent driver actually." Sly hums and lifts Mizuki from the car and to the wheelchair and starts moving toward the entrance of the building. 

Mizuki shrugs and looks around himself as they enter. "I suppose it's just because I haven't really met him recently. Last I saw of him, properly, he was a pierced brat Koujaku always picked fights with." Mizuki turns his head to look at Sly as they get into the lift. 

He presses the button for the fourth floor and stretches his arms back behind his head. "Really? He's changed a lot. You'll meet him again at some point, don't worry." Sly flashes him a grin as he pushes Mizuki and the wheelchair out of the lift and heads down the hallway until they get to their apartment. 

He doesn't say anything; he merely watches Sly fish the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. "You ready?" He grins and opens the door as Mizuki rolls his wheelchair forward to look inside. 

Baffled is the only word Mizuki can describe this feeling with. The apartment is big and beautiful as heck. He sits stunned until Sly comes to stand in front of him. Cool hands cup his cheeks gently. "Hey... you're so silent. You don't like it?" He looks worried. 

Mizuki shakes his head, which makes a small sound leave Sly's lips. "I love it, Sly. I can't wait to settle in properly." He smiles and it only gets wider when he sees Sly smile as well. "I'm glad. Fucking hell, you scared me for a moment." Sly shakes his head slightly and bends down to kiss Mizuki - a kiss Mizuki eagerly returns. 

When he straightened up again, he smiles down at Mizuki. His hands are still cupping his face. "Welcome home, Mizuki." 

He raises his arms to hold over Sly's hands and he closes his eyes. There's a small, warm smile on his lips. "Thank you, Sly."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I even manage their personalities? OTL


End file.
